Zutara Week 2010
by DefyGravity2502
Summary: IT'S HERE BABY! And I'mma participate again. XD So yeah, here you will find all of my submissions for Zutara Week 2010. Enjoy. And don't forget those reviews! Rating subject to change spontaneously.
1. Family

**Inspiration is hard to come by, and laziness aplenty. My excuse for the lack of updates in TCR. -_-; I can't apologize enough, and I bet you're tired of hearing them. *sigh* Hopefully Zutara Week 2010 will help my creative juices start flowing and see an update by the end.**

**ZUTARA WEEK IS HERE PEOPLES! AND I'M AN OFFICIAL PARTICIPANT FOR ONCE! *EEK***

**So here's Day 1, FAMILY. Hopes you enjoys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA, but the powerful fans own ZW. Peace.**

**

* * *

**

"So…let me get this straight—Zuko's mom invited you to the palace for 'tea'."

"Yup."

"The Fire Nation Palace."

"Mmhmm."

"For tea."

"Mmhmm…"

"Just you?"

"What are you getting at, Toph?" Katara paused in doing her hair in a traditional Fire Nation topknot, and turned to stare at the earthbender, eyebrow raised and hands on her hips.

"Nothing, Sugar Queen, nothing at all," Toph replied innocently, hands raised in surrender. Katara rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror.

"It's not like I don't want to go. It'll be great to meet the Fire Lord's mother, and revisit with Iroh and everyone."

"And Zuko."

Katara hesitated. "…yes, and Zuko."

Toph smirked. "Ohoho—having second thoughts, Sugar Queen?"

"What are you talking about? I can't wait to go!" Katara huffed, pretending to smooth down her hair to hide her flush_. Besides…it's not like I can turn down an invitation from the former_ Fire Lady_…_

After approving her appearance—traditional hair, red top and skirt (much like the clothes she wore back when the war was still going on), and sandals—she grabbed her invitation and started for the door.

"How do I look—ugh. Never mind." With that, Katara left, closing the door none too gently behind her.

Toph's smirk grew even bigger.

"Have fun, Katara."

* * *

"So how do you like the Fire Nation, Katara?" Ursa asked, sipping her tea. So far, she liked the waterbender—at least, if her fashion sense was any indication._ So much more colorful than that _other _girl...Mai, I think her name is._

"It's very…hot…" At Ursa's chuckle, Katara blushed and hurried her words. "But that's not a bad thing! I mean, it's certainly different down in the South Pole…it's a lot colder…and whiter…and there's snow and ice which is very different from here but the Fire Nation is still wonderful! It's so colorful and bright and…" When she finally realized she was rambling, the waterbender grew even more flustered. With a small cough, she took a sip of her tea, cursing her stupidity.

Ursa's smile grew. "I see. What's your favorite thing about the Fire Nation?"

Katara contemplated the question. In truth, she loved the turtle ducks the most, their curiosity and trusting natures. However, that hardly seemed like a suitable answer for the Former Fire Lady, so she scrambled for something else.

"I…like the beaches. The sand is always warm and the water is, surprisingly, cool." It wasn't a lie, she did enjoy the beaches, especially since there were none in the South Pole.

The former Fire Lady nodded, but she wasn't stupid; she knew the young bender was withholding something.

At that moment, Iroh chose to walk in.

"No one told me we were having tea! Or that a lovely lady was visiting," he said while waggling his eyebrows. Katara giggled and Ursa moved to make room for her brother-in-law on the red couch.

"Zuko is up to his crown in paperwork, and he says he's sorry, but he won't be joining us for tea today. Ah! Jasmine! My favorite!" Iroh eagerly moved to pour himself some tea.

"Oh…that's too bad," Katara said while working to hide her disappointment and relief, unaware she was being watched closely.

Ursa decided to move the conversation elsewhere. "Don't you like the turtle ducks, though? I myself love feeding them…I know Zuko does too."

Katara's eyes lit up. "Oh yes! The turtle ducks are so cute! I once saw a mama duck and her chicks and they were so adorable!" She paused, and her eyebrows knitted together in thought. _I wonder…oh what the heck._

"I hope it's not too much of me to ask, but…may I feed the turtle ducks? I've heard that there's a pond in a courtyard in the palace where turtle ducks like to nest…" Katara held her breath, heart pounding.

Ursa could barely contain her grin, noticing the girl didn't reveal her 'sources.' "Of course you can! I'll show you there myself!" With that, the former Fire Lady called some servants to clean the tea up and to bring some bread. When the bread had been brought, Ursa led Katara out of the room.

"Iroh? Would you care to join us?" Ursa called over her shoulder.

"Ah, I'd love to but I'm afraid I promised to help Zuko with some of that paperwork," Iroh sighed. "In fact I'd better go now, or Zuko will be angry." With a wink, Iroh took his cup of tea and left.

The woman guided the girl through some hallways.

"I hope you don't mind if we make a little side trip first," Ursa said, and before Katara could say anything, steered her into what seemed to be a…dressing room?

Ursa snapped her fingers and in an instant, servants seemed to materialize from the walls.

"Um…what are—hey!" Katara jumped as two woman reached for her clothes.

"Stop! What the—"

"I apologize for the abruptness, Katara dear, but we just want to know your measurements. It'll all be over soon, and I promise we'll go feed the turtle ducks."

_Uh…what? My measurements? What the heck?_

Poor Katara was thoroughly confused, but was too polite to say anything. Still, she couldn't help grumbling as she was stripped down to her undergarments and measuring tapes were held up to her body.

As the numbers were recited to the former Fire Lady, her grin grew larger.

"Hmm…yes, yes…perfect…gown…fit…wonderful!" the lady murmured, and Katara's confusion grew. After a few more minutes, the servants finished and helped the waterbender dress. Eyeing Zuko's mother warily, Katara smoothed down her clothes.

"Ready to go feed the animals now?" Ursa asked. Katara nodded and hesitated only slightly when the former Fire Lady took her arm. They walked the rest of the way in near silence, with Ursa humming softly.

"That's a beautiful song. What's it called?" Katara asked.

"I'm glad you like it! It doesn't have a name, but it is a traditional song played at weddings. Do the Water Tribes have any traditional wedding music?"

And so it continued, the two females exchanging traditions from both nations.

* * *

"Here we are! The pond is right over there. I have some things to tend to, but if you need anything, feel free to notify the servants outside." Ursa handed the bread over and left, giggling gleefully as she left.

_Uh…that wasn't…weird at all…_

Turning her attention to the turtle ducks in the pond, Katara crouched by the edge and threw in chunks of bread, cooing softly. She laughed quietly when two baby ducklings fought playfully over a particularly large chunk and were only pulled apart by their mother. She was so absorbed that she didn't notice that she wasn't alone.

"Can I join you?"

Katara jumped up and nearly fell in, but managed to steady herself.

"Z-Zuko! I wasn't expecting you here…" _Oh crap…_ "I thought you were busy."

"Hello to you too, Katara. Thanks for the warm welcome!" Zuko smirked as Katara rolled her eyes. "Anyway, my uncle offered to finish up the rest. Something about how I shouldn't keep beautiful women waiting. Though I don't see anyone with that description here."

"Me? Waiting for you? Don't make me laugh," Katara teased, and Zuko couldn't keep a smile from spreading across his face.

"So…can I feed the turtle ducks too or not?"

After mild waterwhip in the face, a chunk of bread was offered.

* * *

"Ah…young love," Iroh sighed happily, sipping more of his jasmine tea. "So, what do you think?"

"She's wonderful! I got her measurements, and she'll fit PERFECTLY into my old wedding gown! She also likes traditional wedding music! I listened to some of the Water Tribe's wedding songs, and I was thinking we could do a mix of both, maybe we could invite her brother—she told me he was a skilled drum player," Ursa rattled on gleefully.

"The final verdict?"

"I approve."

* * *

**ZOMG! URSA APPROVES! XD The question is…do YOU, esteemed reader? (I know I'm probably copying that esteemed reader bit from some author…ah well) Ursa just seemed like the biggest Zutara shipper, along with Iroh, in the Avatar universe. I hope I got Katara's feelings (or what I want Katara's feelings to be) about Zuko across-a bit insecure, unsure of what she feels. Mai and Aang are just out of the picture here :D .**

**So I know there isn't much Zutara interaction, but the "Family" bit I hope I got. Review please!**


	2. Change

**So "Family" was a little late, but whatev. It was only a day. XD**

**Here's "Change". It took me a while to come up with a good idea that I could actually WRITE about…I had some other ones floating around, but they would look better drawn instead of written (picture's worth a thousand words, yo). Sadly, I cannot draw. *sob***

**Anyway, you know the drill, Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue (trust me, don't waste the effort).**

**

* * *

**

_Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything…Understanding the other elements, the other nations, will help you become whole._

* * *

"Ah…sorry to bother Your Majesty, but the Fire Lady has requested your audience in the ballroom."

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _What now_? he thought as he waved the servant away. Making his way to his 'beloved' wife, he hoped whatever she wanted wouldn't take long—he had a meeting to attend in half an hour.

As he neared the ballroom doors, he noticed a chill drifting from inside and the two servants standing outside looking pale and scared. Zuko inwardly groaned as the servants opened the doors for him.

"Katara? What do you wa—" His curt question was cut short as something hit him in the face. Something cold. Something white. Something...like a snowball.

Zuko seethed as he heard infuriating giggles coming from several feet away. Brushing the snow off his face, he immediately addressed the problem.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS THIS?"

The giggles turned into full blown laughs. "Aw, come on, ZuZu! Don't you like it?"

"My ballroom transformed into an ICY WASTELAND? WHO WOULD LIKE THAT?"

"I would, of course. And come on, don't you want me to 'adapt' to the Fire Nation? Don't you want me to be comfortable here?"

"Arrrgh…*grumble*…This isn't what I had in mind!"

The eloquent Fire Lord, after conversing with his loving wife, found himself facefirst into the snow.

* * *

"Ah…I apologize profusely for disturbing Your Majesty, but it seems there is a situation in the kitchen that needs your attention right away."

"It has to do with that infernal woman, doesn't it?" Zuko asked, not bothering to look up from the papers on his desk. Without looking, he knew the servant had a horrified expression.

"…The Fire Lady, your beloved wife…yes."

Zuko sighed. "I'll take care of it right away. Thank you for informing me." The servant bowed and left. The Fire Lord groaned softly and buried his head in his arms.

_I'm not in the mood for this today…_

After a few minutes cursing his marriage, his wife, and his hormones, the firebender finally stood and headed to the kitchen.

Flustered servants bowed as he approached, and he beckoned one to him. The young man came forward and raised his head slightly.

"What's going on in there?" Zuko asked, sniffing the…interesting smells coming from the kitchen warily.

"My lord…it seems the lady has been cooking Water Tribe foods…The cooks don't know what to do! The Fire Lady shouldn't be doing such humble things such as cooking, but it would be most disrespectful to stop her…"

Zuko sighed again. "Leave it to me." The servant bowed and stepped aside to let Zuko walk in. Katara was standing over the stove, stirring some unknown contents in an iron pot. When her husband walked in, she glanced up for a second, but soon returned her attention to her cooking.

"Katara? I understand you may be homesick, but you should really let the cooks do their work. We do have cooks that can make Water Tribe foods, you know."

The Fire Lady sighed. "I know…but it just doesn't seem the same." She paused to add some sort of spice, then continued stirring.

Zuko kept back a smile. "What are you cooking?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" With a grin, Katara shoved a spoonful of mysterious looking stew into his mouth.

Immediately, Zuko's eyes started watering as his taste buds screamed in agony.

"Like it? I made stewed sea prunes! They're considered a delicacy in the South Pole!"

_I just stepped into Hell's kitchen…_

* * *

"*cough* Your Majesty—"

"What is it _now_? Is there a waterfall in the South Wing? An ocean in the North? Has the kitchen been set on fire?" Zuko really wasn't in the best of moods.

The servant paused, a bit confused. "Uh…No, my lord. But the lady does request your opinion on her appearance."

Zuko blinked. "Oh. Well. All right, thank you. You are dismissed." The servant bowed and hurried off, making a note to talk to the royal physician about his lord's health.

While walking over to the waterbender's dressing room, he realized how many times _he'd_ been forced to go to _her_. _That needs to be resolved…_

Reaching the door, he knocked, noting the lack of servants.

"If it's Zuko, it took you long enough and get your butt in here. If not…please do not disturb me."

Zuko rolled his eyes. That was his wife all right. He opened the door and stepped in. Or tried to. There were piles and piles of clothes as far as the eye could see. All kinds of colors, but mostly red. Shades and shades of red. And there was a big pile right in front of the door. Zuko sighed, and maneuvered his way around.

"Katara? Where are you?"

"Um…I think I'm in the far right corner? Where the mirror is?"

"…You 'think'?"

"Well you don't know where I am either!"

"Exactly. What's with all the clothes? Don't tell me you bought all of this."

"Euh…"

"Katara! Just because you're the Fire Lady does _not_ mean you can spend half the treasury on clothes!"

"Ah, don't worry about it! We're not going to go bankrupt. It wasn't even half of the treasury!" When she heard Zuko's threatening growl, she hurried her next words. "Anyway, I didn't summon you here to listen to your complaints. I want to know if this dress looks good, because if it does I'll wear it to the party celebrating the anniversary of the end of the war."

Another pile avoided and Zuko finally found Katara. And was speechless. She was wearing what appeared to be a cross between a kimono and a dress that was blood red in most places, with little designs of fire on the sleeves and skirt. It had no collar and showed off her bare shoulders but was pretty conservative when it came to cleavage, showing just enough to leave one's mind wandering. The skirt reached all the way to the ground, a waterfall of red. What Zuko liked the most, however, was the shockingly bright blue belt tied around her waist, with designs of swirling water on it.

He smiled.

"So you like it?" Katara asked, uncertain. Zuko chuckled and walked over, drawing her close.

"I love it. Glad to see you haven't changed completely Fire Nation."

"Of course not! Your country isn't _that_ amazing!"

* * *

**Actually finished this one on time…Yes! So I **_**can**_** work with deadlines! XD REVIEW NOW you've made it this far. I really liked this one, had lots of fun writing it. Looks like Katara's having a great time 'adapting' to the palace, no? Thank you Iroh, for that amazing quote. :D**


	3. Pain

**PAIN.**

**HAS.**

**COME.**

**XD So my first two, Family and Change, were pretty light-hearted and cute; this one is going to be a little more serious. I was thinking of writing another funny thing, but then this idea came into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Thus, PAIN.**

**Takes place during/right after "Crossroads of Destiny".**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA…that must be why I'm in so much PAIN. XD Gonna incorporate that prompt into everything I can today XD**

**

* * *

**

"I thought you had changed!"

"I have changed."

* * *

_He's the ENEMY. He's the son of the Fire Lord, and they're both our enemies. Enemies._

_He is the one who's been chasing us all over the world, trying to capture Aang and hurt us. Evil._

_He's helped kill dozens of people, and injure even more. Innocent people. Despicable._

_He's the evil, despicable enemy. I know this. He hasn't given us, _me_, any reason to like or trust him. I know that, too._

_So why did I offer my precious Spirit Oasis water? All he did was tell me his mother was gone too. All we did was talk. That's no reason to let down my guard to trust him._

_Aang needs that water more than that dirty pig does._

Katara pushed her thoughts away for a bit, concentrating on her task—healing Aang. Bending the small amount of water out of its flask and onto Aang's burned back, she closed her eyes, all her attention on bringing him back. A small moan told her he was alive. Tears of relief flowed down her face as his eyes opened and he gave her a small smile. Katara pulled Aang close, and her thoughts returned.

_I shouldn't have been surprised when he turned on us. On me. I shouldn't feel hurt at all._ Katara let out a quiet, bitter laugh, tears still flowing.

_So where is this pain coming from?_

* * *

_She's an OBSTACLE. An obstacle in my way of getting the Avatar. An obstacle in my honor. _

_She's a distraction, standing in the way of my father's love. Despicable._

_She's a stupid girl who puts too much trust in others. Pathetic._

_She's a pathetic, despicable obstacle. I know this. There's no reason at all for me to like or even trust her. She hates me as much as I can't stand her. I know that, too._

_So then why did she offer to heal my scar? Why did she offer a second path, a second choice, a second chance? All I did was tell her about my mother, and she seemed to trust me._

_Not that I care._

"We did it, Zuko. Ba Sing Se has fallen and the Avatar is dead. Father will be proud."

Azula's voice brought Zuko out from his thoughts. Zuko nodded, but didn't speak. He stared at the ground, at the crystals, at the Dai Li agents, anywhere but Azula's face. She walked on ahead and called back to him.

"Come on, ZuZu, or I'll leave without you. I'm not a patient woman."

The firebender nodded again, and followed his sister.

_I'm going home. I'm going home to the life of a prince. Father will accept me now. I'll have everything I ever wanted. I have no reason to be unhappy at all. _

Zuko laughed bitterly as a pair of wide blue eyes filled his vision.

_So, then, where is this pain coming from?_

* * *

_Is there anybody laughing…to kill the pain?_

* * *

**Last line taken from the song "Zoom Into Me," by Tokio Hotel. Which I also do not own. Sadly.**

**TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! Review! Hope you liked!**


	4. Date

"**Date."**

**Meh. I really don't like this one at ALL. Couldn't think of anything to do, so I went to Wikipedia (the answer to life) and just typed in date. Result? This iffy drabble.**

**I hope I get an idea for "Harmony" because right now, my mind is blank. D:**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: "Harmony" will not be posted tomorrow, instead it will be posted Saturday because I will have no time on the computer tomorrow at ALL. I won't be near a computer until Saturday. So yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA, but****…if I did…Zuko and Katara would probably go on a date.**** Yeah. Real creative. Just forget I said that. -_-; today's just not my day**

**

* * *

**

_Dating __is a form of__courtship__, and may include any __social activity __undertaken by, typically, two persons with the aim of each assessing the other's suitability as a partner in an __intimate relationship __or as a __spouse__. __The word refers to the act of __meeting __and engaging in some mutually agreed upon social activity. Traditional dating activities include entertainment or a meal._

_In many cultural traditions, a date may be arranged by a third party, who may be a family member, acquaintance, or professional matchmaker._

Katara's eyes twitched as she skimmed over the scrolls she was reading. _Who knew dating had so many aspects? Who freaking analyzes it like that?_

She skimmed over dating systems, proper etiquette, types of dates, types of relationships (some of them were plain…weird—Concubinage? That was kind of understandable…Polyamory? Katara shuddered), and all kinds of other things.

Nonetheless, she kept reading. And her twitch kept getting worse.

The minutes passed by almost instantaneously, and she didn't notice a thing—she was too absorbed in the scrolls.

* * *

"Katara? Are you here? Katara?" Zuko wandered the rows and rows of bookshelves. "Katara?"

He finally found her, slumped against a shelf with piles and piles of scrolls around her.

"Katara? What are you doing?" At the sound of Zuko's voice, she jumped and the scroll she was holding fluttered to the ground. A bit flustered, she floundered around, trying to pick up all the scrolls before Zuko saw them.

"What were you reading?" As Zuko reached towards one of the scrolls, Katara slapped his hand away. He raised an eyebrow but let it slide.

"Anyway, hurry up or we'll be late! If I'd known you'd take this long, I'd have banned you from the Royal Library," he joked, offering his hand. Katara accepted it and stood up, grumbling slightly but smiling nonetheless. She wondered briefly who would find the scrolls and what their reaction would be, but her thoughts quickly turned to the afternoon ahead.

_Ah…who cares about those scrolls? I'll handle this date on my own._

* * *

**Very short drabble that is the result of searching 'date' on Wikipedia. Go try it. I dare you. It was…something o.O. And the first paragraph in italics was quoted directly from Wiki. I take no credit! So don't sue...though it'd be something to be sued by an online encyclopedia XD**

**Meh. IF you liked this, I'll be very surprised…I don't expect much attention to this, it definitely wasn't my best work. I only liked the last sentence :3 Reviews would still be appreciated! ;)**


	5. Harmony

"**Harmony" for Zutara Week. A day late, but this time it's not my fault! XD For once…**

**I hope I have enough in me to crank out AU too…but it'll probably be short so I'm good. XP**

**DISCLAIMER: Ah screw it. **

**

* * *

**

"God, I'm so bored," Toph complained, stretching out on the steps outside Zuko's family's summer home on Ember Island.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Why don't we spar? We haven't sparred with each other in a while, and it'll be good to be reacquainted with each other's strengths and weaknesses," Zuko suggested.

"Good idea, Sifu Hotman! Who wants to go first?" Aang asked, ignoring Zuko's grumbles at his name.

"I'll fight with whoever…I'm dying to get moving," Katara stood up in a ready stance, gathering water from a nearby stream and bending it around her.

"I'll spar with you," Zuko said, also standing up and cracking his neck. Katara smirked.

"Bring it on."

"Psh, don't worry." A fireball came hurtling toward the waterbender before Zuko even finished his sentence. Dodging, Katara sent daggers of ice towards him, yelling "Is that all you got? Even _Sokka_ fights better than you!"

Said person protested from the audience, but no one paid attention.

"Oh, you wish," Zuko called, flames of fire flying from his fist, faster than the fireball. A few blocked the daggers, while the rest went after Katara. Blocking them with a wall of water, she quickly transformed the wall into whips racing towards her 'opponent'.

"Whips? I didn't know you liked such things, Katara." Smirking, Zuko let the whips get close, then knocked them away with the fire surrounding his fists.

The waterbender blushed furiously, and with a strangled cry sent a wave of water from the stream to hopefully drown the firebender. Jumping out of the way, he extinguished the water when he needed to and sent fire in the shape of chains at Katara, laughing.

_Oooh, he makes me so mad!_ Katara let out a roar of frustration and sent an ice spear, praying it would pierce Zuko.

* * *

As the fight went on and on, the others started to lose interest in watching and went off to spar in other places. All except Toph. She was enjoying the show.

Because whether the benders of opposite elements knew it or not, their movements, their attacks, and their heartbeats were in perfect harmony.

* * *

**Kinda short, but I really like this one :D. Hope you did too, but who doesn't like kinky!Zutara? XD If you didn't understand the whips and chains, I applaud your pure mind. Please review!**


	6. AU Alternate Universe

**AU – Alternate Universe. Or, more specifically, our universe.**

**Oh I had fun with this one *evil grin* we love you too **_**ZUZU**_**.**

**Ages (in order of appearance):**

**ZUKO – 17**

**TOPH – 14**

**SOKKA – 18**

**AANG – 14**

**AZULA – 16**

**KATARA – 16**

**TY LEE – 17**

**SUKI – 18**

**MAI – 17**

**DISCLAIMER: FOR THE LOVE OF ZUTARA, NO.**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZUKO!" Two friends of an angry punk boy shouted. Zuko, the glaring, but secretly happy punk in question just shrugged and shifted on the couch he was sitting on.

"Come on Sparky, we just said happy birthday. You're supposed to say something like thank you," Toph punched her friend in annoyance. The younger girl had her black hair pulled back in a pony tail and was wearing cargo shorts and a green t-shirt with the words "THE ROCK" on it. The huge headphones she almost always wore were around her neck and for once, there was no music blasting from them.

"Last time I checked, you don't punch people on their birthday."

Said 'Sparky' just rolled his eyes but smiled and stood up, pushing his shaggy hair out of his eyes and sticking his hands in the pockets of his dark red skinny jeans. He was wearing a black shirt with the letters AFI in big letters—his favorite band, A Fire Inside.

"All right guys, that's enough. Leave Sparky to his moping if he wants—as long as I get cake," Sokka, the ever-hungry 'adult' (he was 18, but never seemed his age) said, pushing Zuko towards the table. "Everyone else will be here in a few minutes—Aang is picking up the cake, Azula and Katara are getting pizza, and Ty Lee and Suki are probably trying to make Mai wear something other than black."

"So…what are we going to do until they get back?" Zuko asked, eying the wrapped gifts on the table. Toph noticed and moved to stand between him and the table.

"No, don't even THINK about it, Sparky. You have to wait for everyone to come back, even if I have to sit on your back the entire time."

"Geez Toph, don't worry. I can contain myself, unlike _some_ people."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Seriously, people, calm down. Why don't we play video games or something instead of threatening birthday boys?" Again, Sokka had to step in to prevent a possible murder or two. He crossed his arms over his blue polo.

"Aw, I wasn't gonna _kill_ him—it's his birthday! Maybe just a few punches and well-placed bruises, but…All right fine. I'll shut up now and proceed to beat your butt in Black Ops," Toph threw her hands up in surrender from Sokka's glare.

Fortunately before anyone else's head could be bitten off, the rest of the gang crashed in through the front door. Or tried to.

"Happy birthday Zuko!" they all chorused, pushing their way inside. Before he could say anything, arguments started breaking out.

"Let us through! We've got the pizza!"

"But MAI'S WEARING COLOR! That's more important than _food_!"

"Guys! I said no fussing about my choice of clothes!"

"Yeah Ty Lee, we got her to wear _something_, let's leave her alone now."

"SUKI? This is a momentous occasion in history! How can you just brush it off like that?"

"Um, guys…let's not forget _whose_ birthday it is…"

"Aang's right you guys…besides he's got CAKE!"

"Cake? LET THE MAN THROUGH, DAMMIT!"

"Calm down Sokka."

"Maybe he's hiding from _you_, Snoozles."

Gradually, the crowd parted to let Aang through, his head barely visible behind the monstrous cake box he was holding. Making his way slowly towards the table, he set the cake down and sighed.

"Finally! Thanks, Sokka, that cake is HEAVY."

"Geez, that thing is huge! I hope you guys will finish it," Zuko said, eyeing his cake warily. Katara snickered and his face turned bright red. Aang just grinned and slapped Sokka on the back. "I think you need to be more worried about getting _your_ share of the cake, Zuko."

The 14-year old was wearing a yellow t-shirt with an orange hoodie on top and long cargo pants. Brushing a hand through his short brown hair, he turned back to the throng of girls.

"Hey Katara, you guys _did_ get a vegetarian pizza for me, right? You know I can't eat meat."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course we did! We got a veggie for you and Ty Lee, a special spicy one complete with jalapenos, for our birthday boy," Katara winked at Zuko, who blushed slightly, "and the rest are cheese for us. Now _scoot_." Azula and Katara carried the pizzas over to the table and set them down.

"You should be thankful, ZuZu, if it weren't for Katara here, I wouldn't even think of getting you _pizza_, birthday or no birthday," Azula smirked, perfectly manicured hands on her hips. The crazy, controlling sister of the birthday boy was wearing a red halter top, black skirt, and high heels. Her brother rolled his eyes.

"Happy birthday Zuko! Ohmygosh you're like almost an adult now!" Ty Lee, the overenthusiastic teen squealed. He didn't answer. Well, more like he couldn't answer; Ty Lee had him in a fierce bear hug and he could barely breathe. Katara coughed.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she detached herself, glancing anxiously between Zuko and Katara. Zuko was busy getting his breath back and Katara was trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Don't worry Katara, he's all yours," the girl winked. Ty Lee was the vision of excitement in her flowery pink blouse and white miniskirt. Katara tried to cover her blush with a glare as she crossed her arms over her sleeveless blue dress. It was a deep cerulean, with sky blue swirls at the hem, and a navy blue belt. The dress ended just above her knees, and helped bring out her ocean blue eyes.

"Come on guys, can we eat?" Sokka whined, drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Toph chimed.

"You're both always starving," Katara muttered, but she and Suki started opening boxes, cutting slices, and serving people nonetheless.

* * *

"Oh god, I don't think I've ever eaten that much in my life…someone shoot me and put me out of my misery," Mai groaned from her place on the couch. Ty Lee giggled and joined her friend, secretly congratulating herself on getting the girl to wear something besides black. Said girl was wearing a red and black striped long sleeved shirt, a red skirt and black tights, which was a big step from her everyday black.

"Come on guys, lighten up! It's time for presents!" Aang practically squealed. Ty Lee joined him until glares from Zuko and Mai silenced them.

"For the life of me, I'll never know why I invited you guys over—oh wait! I _didn't_," Zuko quipped, his mouth frowning, his eyes laughing.

"Oh shut up and accept the fact that you're squealing like Ty Lee on the inside," Katara retorted, smirking as everyone laughed.

"Sugar Queen—I love you," Toph declared, clapping the grinning monarch on the back. "Now, let's not lie (I'll know if you are), there's only one thing we're all looking forward to—_presents_."

Affirmative murmurs led to wrapped boxes being shoved in Zuko's face. After appeasing Sokka (an autographed photo of himself—"Hey! It'll be worth something someday!" "Yeah. Someday as in you'll beat me in swimming—_someday_." "Shut up Katara."), quieting Ty Lee (T-Shirt that says Make Love Not War) and Aang ('A Guide to Vegetarianism and One's Chakras'), dodging Toph's punches (dumbbells and Skullcandy headphones), thanking Suki (a martial arts scroll) and Mai (Evanescence CD), and ignoring Azula (a box of tissues—"For when I beat your wimpy little volleyball skills later of course").

And it was Katara's turn. His heart skipped a beat, but his face remained impassive. "What shit do you have for me, water peasant?"

"Much better shit than you deserve. Open it up, _ZuZu_," Katara said just as impassively.

Heart pounding, hoping it didn't show on his face, Zuko tore the paper. And stared as everything around him exploded into chaos.

"SUGAR QUEEN FORGET WHAT I SAID BEFORE—I FRIGGIN' _WORSHIP_ YOU—"

"*maniacal laughter*"

"Sokka, shush, don't be mean *snort*…Although *suppress chuckle*, it's a very…interesting gift…"

"Who you trying to kid, Fan girl? THAT IS HILARIOUS!"

"Toph's right, it fits you so well, Zuko!"

"*high girly laughter* OHMYGOSH WHERE'S MY CAMERA?"

"Zuko…you can use my gun…*drowns in laughter*"

"KATARA YOU ARE HEREBY PROMOTED TO MY RIGHT-HAND WOMAN. ZHU ZHU PETS? BRILLIANT!"

_-Ten minutes later-_

"I think this is the best birthday you've ever had, Sparky," Toph heaved, a few stray chuckles escaping.

Sparky still hadn't moved, staring down at four very fake hamsters. It took him some time to work out the emotions he was feeling. Deciding on indignant anger, he turned to his tormenter.

Before he could get enough breath in his lungs for a punk approved yell, a soft, tan finger covered his lips.

"Happy birthday, Zuko," she said and kissed his bewildered mouth. Withdrawing and leaving the poor boy in shock, Katara smirked.

"Who's up for some volleyball?"

* * *

***sigh* Finally finished…after…what five months? XD I feel so bad but so happy actually writing SOMETHING. DEDICATED TO YOU, WP. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. If there's anyone still reading this shit out there (you have no idea how I commend you) please review! Hopefully I'll get Storm up soon.**

**KUDOS: if you caught the perverted references, could tell who said what in the moments of dialogue, if you caught the Taang hint(s), if you know what episode the volleyball stuffs comes from, if you know what ZhuZhu pets are, if you HAVE ZhuZhu pets (I don't), if you know what Black Ops is, if you have it (again, I don't :( ), if you read this.**


	7. Storm

**Zutara Week 2010 - Day 7: Storm**

**Hey guys! If there are any of you out there... -_-; Yes, here is another late ZW submission BUT—finals are over and two weeks of winter break? I think it is damn time for some updates XD. Thought I'd get this little plot out of my system so then I could focus all of my attention on TCR. Look for an update on that soon, and quite possible another one within a week or two :D. Thank you to anyone who has loyally stuck to my undeserving side—if I could meet with you in person, I'd be hugging you right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, or this amazing new laptop *sob* Be gentle with me...**

**Oh and info for this that I'm too lazy to include in the story itself: The war is over, everything has followed the actual show up to Zuko's coronation-no Maiko or Kataang scenes of course ;). Before going into their official roles of Fire Lord, Avatar, Water Tribe Ambassadors/Chiefs, yadayada, the Gaang decided to stay one last night at the Western Air Temple. The setting isn't very original, I know, but hopefully the actual 'story' itself is.**

* * *

_Fire and fire clashed around her, a sight she did not expect to see in her lifetime. But there he was, fighting his own nation, his own family, his own little sister. There he was, unleashing all the power he had in hopes of stopping one of the deadliest firebenders in the Fire Nation. _

_And there _she _was, doing NOTHING. She had protested of course but he had vehemently refused to let her help. But standing helplessly aside, she had to wonder if she was doing the right thing._

_Her breath caught as she watched him block jets of blue fire with a protective wall of his own, bright orange flames, tinged with yellow and red. In an almost sick, twisted way, it was very beautiful to see._

_As was he. Even in the fervor of battle she had to fight her wandering thoughts and blushes. She had to force herself from noticing the way his hard muscles moved or the fierce expression on his face that stirred some primitive desire deep within her._

_She gasped as he executed a difficult move involving spinning on the ground while creating rings of fire that he launched at Azula. _

_The battle between the two continued but without anyone gaining much ground. She was considering joining just so they could finish quicker and so that he could get out of harm's way, when the atmosphere around them all changed. The two opponents seemed to be at a standstill, the blue dragon staring down the red one._

_"What, no lighting? Afraid I'll redirect it?" He spat at his sister's face, taunting. Her stomach clenched as she watched Azula for a reaction._

_"Lighting? Oh, I'll show you LIGHTING!" the Fire Princess snarled, gathering up the cold blue energy around her. She watched as the Fire Prince took a deep breath, steadied his hands in front of him and met his sister's stare head on. _

_Then—something neither of them expected. Suddenly, the Fire Princess' eyes were on _her_. A wicked grin, and then all that energy was unleashed towards her._

_'I'm going to die...' she thought vaguely, staring at the bolt shooting towards her. She was almost fascinated by its cruel beauty; she didn't even think of trying to defend herself. Her eyes wide and frightened she just stared. Until._

_"NO!" A cry that surprised all of them. She watched, immobile, as Zuko, her former enemy, jumped. She watched as Zuko, her current friend, got hit by lightning. She watched, as Zuko, whose feelings towards him were still uncertain, tried to redirect, but something went wrong as he fell, twitching on the ground looking to be in unbearable pain._

_"Zuko!" The first time she uttered his name since the Agni Kai started. At least, out loud. She was practically running on automatic as she ran towards him, healing water already on her hand, when foreign energy stopped her._

_Azula uttered something she totally ignored, focused only on incapacitating her to get to Zuko. Zuko who just now seemed to reach out to her-_

_But another blast required her immediate attention. Focus, she told herself. Think. Simply just blocking attacks wasn't going to help her or him. She needed to STOP Azula completely._

_The next attack from the princess threw the waterbender on top of a grid of metal. Staring through the squares, she noticed water. Glancing up around her she took note of two things: chains hanging on the pillars, and Azula coming straight at her. She didn't have time to lose. _

_Azula threw more words at her, probably insults that the waterbender ignored. As the fire-and-lighting bender stumbled across the grate and prepared to fire energy at close range, she raised her arms. _

_Water surrounded them both in a sculpture of ice. Azula's strangely cut hair was all around her while her mouth was frozen in a frowning snarl. Her eyebrows were raised as her wide eyes stared at the waterbender._

_As for herself, she performed a trick she had seen Zuko do before, though of course modifying it for her needs. She exhaled, creating a liquid barrier around her that allowed her to move through the ice while her opponent remained immobile. Taking the chains she had grabbed earlier (she couldn't remember the move); she slowly 'swam' around to take Azula's hands and chain them to the grate. When she had made sure they were secure and that the princess would not be able to get free, she melted the ice and sent it back to its home under the metal._

_She was aware of strange shireks coming from the girl she chained, but that was the last thing on her mind. She didn't have time to feel proud about her quick thinking. She only had time to feel severly worried and concerned._

_She ran to him a final time, collapsing by his overturned body. Carefully, she turned him over so she could see his wound, wincing as he groaned weakly. Looking to the sky for help, noting that it was strangely stormy, she gathered water from her waterskins and coated her hands, prepared to heal._

_"K-Katara," he murmured, so softly she barely heard. Yet again, her breath caught but she shushed him. He tried to shake his head, but she focused on one thing-bringing him back._

_But something was wrong. No matter how hard she concentrated, no matter what she tried, no matter what amounts of water she desperately pressed to his raw flesh, nothing would work. He looked up at her and tried to smile, but even she could tell, through her tears, that he was gone._

_And that she had failed._

_Sobs escaped, and she let them, even urging them on. Shoulders shaking, she bowed her head as countless tears fell on his body. He was going, but still-he tried to lift a hand to comfort her. She didn't see it, and it fell, defeated._

* * *

Katara woke with a gasp, tears already falling on her rapidly rising chest. She groaned and buried her face in her knees. She kept having that nightmare over and over since the war had ended and she had no idea what it meant. Sighing, she stood up and went to get a breath of fresh air.

The courtyard was deserted and she saw why. It was storming like HECK on the temple. Still, the courtyard and its openness refreshed her as she sat to take in deep breaths. Spray from the rain created a light mist inside the roofed courtyard and she reveled in the coolness.

The tears didn't stop, though. She couldn't get that last scene out of her mind, and her eyes just created more.

"Fancy seeing you here," a teasing voice said, making her jump. Zuko grinned at her indignant look, but it quickly faded as he noticed the tears and her red, slightly puffy eyes. Lighting flashed behind them as he saw her wince.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, coming sit next to her. She laughed weakly, turning to wipe her eyes. "Nothing, it's okay."

Of course he wasn't convinced, but he saw as she looked away from the next lightning flash.

Feigning nonchalance, he stood and stretched his arms. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not going to stand around here." Still waiting for her reaction, he walked over to where the roof stopped and the open, stormy air began. Lightning flashed yet again as he walked out into the fray.

He heard her soundless shriek and her scrambles to get up, but didn't have time to turn around when he felt arms around him. Shocked, but still listening, he felt as she tried to pull him back.

"Don't go near the lightning. _Please_, don't go anywhere near it," she whispered, burying her face into the crook between his neck and right shoulder. He closed his eyes and tried to stop noticing the way her body pressed up against his. Inhaling, he turned around and took her arms off him, and still holding them gently, he looked into her eyes.

"Katara, tell me what's going on," he said softly but firmly. She frowned and looked away, but to him she still looked scared.

"Katara...," he urged, trying to meet her eyes. She sighed and gave in.

"I...keep having this dream—this nightmare," she corrected herself. "It's about the night we fought Azula and—and you were shot. I know I saved you but somehow my mind doesn't believe it and in my nightmare you...die."

Silence. And then trying to lighten the mood, he joked, "Nightmare? I thought that'd be a dream come true—you know, since you kept trying to get rid of me."

He realized his mistake when Katara whirled around to meet his eyes. "Don't say that. Don't EVER say that," she glared, seeming to be her old self again. She sighed, and slumped down. "I've never felt comfortable around storms since then."

Zuko was silent for a moment then: "My uncle taught me how to redirect lightning. He told me it was a move he learned from the waterbenders." At Katara's inquisitive look, he congratulated himself—her tears had stopped. "Here, I'll show you."

He stood back-but not in the storm, of course—and took his stance. Silently, he went through the moves, almost noticing their flow for the first time. Katara watched analytically, her eyebrow quirked and her arms crossed as she studied him. He almost felt nervous, as if she was a teacher critiquing him.

After a few moments, she said "Yup. I see the water-like motions, but for it to properly be called a waterbender's move..." She uncrossed her arms and drew some water from the rain, pushing and pulling it back and forth in the motions he had just done. He saw how his uncle had modified a few of the moves and hand positions. Instead of the last two fingers tucked in and the middle, index, and thumb pressed together, Katara's hands were open. Instead of abrupt transitions from positions, Katara's hands and arms flowed gracefully, the water following. It was simple yet complex, and it was beautiful. Zuko was almost disappointed when it stopped, but Katara's smile made up for everything.

"Thank you Zuko. For surviving," she said, and hugged him. Almost wistfully, he returned the hug and gave her a small kiss on the top of her head. Seconds too soon, she pulled away, gave him one more brilliant smile, and left.

He stayed, and looked longingly out at the rain and lighting, the two almost intertwined. Feeling the betrothal necklace he had painstakingly carved in his pocket, he closed his eyes and smiled at his own reason for lack of sleep.

* * *

**Heh, a little longer than what I expected, but I'm very proud of this one. :D :D :D :D I think I better get started on TCR before all this happiness leaves. XD Don't forget to review, and I'm, as always, sorry it's taken this long but, as always, I hope it was worth it. It's been a great Zutara Six Months with you guys (yes that's supposed to be funny LAUGH SO I DON'T FEEL AWKWARD). See you all in TCR?**

**~DG**


End file.
